


Communication

by Bwilla, I Who Am Many (Bwilla)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind!Zelda, F/M, Mute!Link, touch language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/Bwilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwilla/pseuds/I%20Who%20Am%20Many
Summary: Au I am building where Zelda is blind and Link is both her guard and her guide. There will be Ganon later but for now, this is just short bits of their interactions.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Meeting

“Zelda.” My father's voice was flat, and I turned from my reading to face him. 

“Yes Father?” My tone was pleasant enough even though the last time I had interacted with my father we had fought. He thought that I was some helpless damsel, even though I could get around the castle well enough. Sure new places were difficult, but I was quick to pick them up. As for a guard, I rarely left the castle, or the surrounding town and I was never in any danger. 

“What do you have there?” He asked, and showed him the book I had been perusing. It was a history of Hyrule, which had just finished being translated into glyphs I could feel that morning. Only a handful of people were able to do so, and thus the few books I had were well-read and very treasured. 

“Anton only just finished it!” I said, joy creeping into my tone. Learning was something I loved, and so I didn't mind the hours of tutoring every day. Even if I did, I want to be a good ruler for my country and so would have give my all anyways. 

“How wonderful.” His response was short, and I wondered why he even asked if he didn't care. “Zelda, I have someone I want you to meet.” I blushed as I realized someone had been there the entire time and strained to locate the person by noise alone. I put out my hand to my father, knowing he would move it to the correct place, but it was not his smooth hand that caught it. This hand was warmer, well worn, and it raised my hand to a set of lips in a polite greeting. 

“This is Link. He is going to help you get around.” I scowled, pulling back my hand. 

“I told you that wasn't necessary Father.” I shot my eyes (I hoped) toward the silent figure, silently apologizing for any rudeness. 

“And as I told you, Princess,” he put emphasis on the word to remind me of my place, “You will not always be here, and even though you think yourself safe it would ease my mind to know you have protection.” 

I scoffed but had to acquiesce. After all, he wasn't wrong. But why could I only have a guide when I was in unfamiliar places? I didn't need a full time one. As for the guard bit that was totally unneeded. “Fine.” I placed my hands back on the raised glyphs of my book, making a show of turning my back on my father and the guard as I did so.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm hand grasps mine and brushes the tips of our littlest fingers together. 'Stairs' I nodded and began to walk down the staircase, knowing hundreds of eyes watched me do so. I could not see them but I could hear their breathing, the rustle of fabric, and other small sounds of a crowd watching their future leader in silence. As we reached the bottom of the stairs Link brushed his thumb across the back of my hand to tell me my father was there.  


I curtsied low, a servant of the people greeting her masters.  


The crowd burst into applause and my father approached. He took my arm, and I reluctantly let go of Link's hand so my father could lead me once around the room, making introductions. Link stayed near, not so close that he could speak to me but enough to occasionally touch the small of my back as if to direct me, but really to say 'I'm here'.  


After shaking the hands of what felt like all of Hyrule my father released me to my guide and guard. As soon as my Father looked away Link took my hand again. 'I'm here,' a touch on the back said, lingering longer as two fingers tapped my palm to indicate happiness. I smiled, the night already much improved.


	3. Chapter 3

My father left the room, the door slamming and his footsteps receding, but the tension he had brought with him did not. I tensed further as the door opened again, but the almost silent steps were not his. A hand that was covered in callouses pressed against my forehead. In our way of speaking Link was asking if I was alright. 

“Of course I am.” I lifted my head proudly, shaking off his hand. There was a moment where Link was silent, both in voice as well as in touch, before he carefully pushed my hair behind my ear. 'Tell me about it' I wavered, and he waited patiently. 

My shoulders sagged as I caved. 

In my Father's eyes my failures were many, and varied. I wasn't smart enough, I wasn't obedient enough, I was too distracted, I didn't care about the same things he did. As I spoke my emotions overwhelmed me and I felt hot tears leak down my face. Those rough hands gently pushed away the droplets, which only caused me to sob as I knew that Father would like to deny me this as well. 

I fell into Link's arms as I cried, and one of his hands landed on the square of my back a constant reminder of his place at my side both physically and in my heart.


End file.
